mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki Desu
Tsuki Desu is a Youtube series. STORY THERE'S SOME TSUKI DESU OR SOME SHIT WHO THE FUCK CARES. CHARACTERS NAGAKA OR WHATEVER HER NAME WAS - MAIN CHARACTER, WHO HAS A DEFORMED FACE YUKARI BUENO - HE'S A ZOMBIE WITH A DEFORMED FACE AND CAN SHOOT BONES OUT OF HIS ARMS! CHEETOS - FUCKING CHEETOS MAN! HE'S A SUCCUBUS! LOVE WILL LEAVE YOU CRYING Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause ready or not you're going to see some action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) The day you see her, a lovely stranger You only pray that soon you'll know her name You finally touch her then you're in danger It won't be long before you feel the pain 'Cause your emotions will overtake you You'll look for heaven in her big brown eyes But she's no angel and she'll forsake you That shouldn't come as any great surprise Passion isn't really happiness There is trouble in her sweet caress Lost in confusion You'll drown on delusion If you don't run Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause running away won't make an action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) You think you're macho, a real soldier But you've never seen this women smile You can't resist her, you can't control her Soon you'll be helpless as a little child You'll feel so foolish, but just remember There is no man who wouldn't be her slave She's hot as fire, cold as December Her kiss will drive you to an early grave Every time you try to run away Your desires gonna make you stay Still in her power weaker by the hour Why even fight Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you Passion isn't really happiness There is trouble in her sweet caress Lost in confusion You'll drown on delusion If you don't run Get ready love will leave you cryin' It's gonna hurt you till your heart is dyin' Can't escape it ain't no use in tryin' You're no exception, love will leave you crying too Till you're a broken man, poor you (Yeah, Pay attention to satisfaction 'cause running away won't make an action we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on we got the brain, you got the look we got the strength, you got the power let's get it on ready or not, come on show me some action get on up, get on up, get up on your feet now) Category:Videos